Maximum ride
by Starfire-02
Summary: Four girls taken as infants are kept in cages in labs for their childhood life,experimented on turned into mutants themselves in a world where mutants are considered the problem.Find out about their lives and what involvement the Xmen play.R
1. Who are we?

Summary: Four girls taken as infants are kept in cages in labs for their childhood life, experimented on and virtually transformed into mutants themselves in a world where mutants are considered the problem and have prejudiced laid against them. These four girls escape from the labs but with consequences, they are now mutants within this world with no family and no where to go. What part will the x-men play in their story and will they ever be able to escape their horrendous past. This is their story, follow it closely it's a matter of life or death and at any time it could be you! Watch as the lives of Snow, Angel, Americus, and Ilehana unravel and their story is told, a story that could've easy been yours. Don't stop reading these words, the lives of others could very well depend on it. This is their story as it unravels before their eyes.

When people think of Angel's they think of beautiful creatures with long flowing hair, white silk gowns and lastly big white feathered wings. I'm not like those people, when I think Angel I think of me. It really is my name though, I'm Angel, just Angel there is no last name, I'm sure once there was but it's been long forgotten now. The reason I think of me when I think of Angel has nothing to do with my name though, I think when I was little I believed in those beautiful angelic creatures until the labs got hold of me and change my life forever. They were evil scientists in my opinion; they did experiments and changed normal young children from what they really were into mutants. Not everyone could survive the change into mutant and many died along the way but not all. They changed me and now I have huge angelic wings they I can controls as though I was part bird, my bones are also lighter and I can survive flights in high altitudes like I was made to fly. All it is is the mutation brought upon my being by their experiments. I am now a made mutant in a world where mutant-kind is severely hated. There are three others like me, three other girls taken as infants and turned into mutants. Our pasts no more than blurred memories. We are the oldest of those who have survived and now it is our time to escape, to get back into a real world.

Snow is the youngest of the four of us at only thirteen. She is a timid girl with short blonde hair and innocent blue eyes. Though her life has been held in the imprisonment of a cage she still withholds her childhood innocence and her temper that will shock the likes of anyone who was to see it.

After Snow there comes Ilehana at fifteen, a strong willed girl with long straight brown hair that harbours natural blonde highlights and demanding green eyes. She is a strong minded girl with a strong will to match and has stood up to the white coated lab scientists on more than one occasion though her defiance has never turned out well and the whipping scars across her back are the physical truth about it.

Americus is the next one who has just turned sixteen only about four and a half months older than Ilehana. She has deep red-brown hair that falls in soft waves around her pale face and down her back. She is a quiet shy girl with hazel brown eyes that tend to judge the world for what it's worth. She is one of the smartest people I know though; she may be quiet and shy but within her silence she is quietly learning of the truths within the world.

Lastly there is me, Angel. I have long softly curled hair in a pale cornflower blonde hair that seems to have a mind of it's own and is forever escaping its plait as I fly. My eyes are a dark purplish blue with hints of gold around the pupils. I'm the eldest of us four at only two months off my eighteenth birthday, one of the few facts of our lives we know about is our birth dates. We have all been here too long and now I have come up with a plan for us to escape but it's going to take all of us to make it work and we don't have much time. I feel almost responsible for these other girls now, they're aren't just my friends anymore, they are my family. They are all I have left in made family even if it's not by blood and I can't allow the scientists to kill them like they have done to others, so now's the time to escape, now's our one and only chance at freedom. Let's just hope this plan will work.

A/N: So far this is just a trial story to see what people think of it so please review. Also i would love suggestions and ideas for Snow, Ilehana and Americus's powers I do have some vague ideas but i would love some input from the readers, just message,email or leave it in a review. hope you like it so far, It was inspired by the book Angel experiment by James Patterson and i hope my story comes out good. Thanks for reading, You guys rock :)


	2. Escape

I jumped from the top of the chain linked fence landing in a crouched position before propelling myself forward feet thumping along the concrete as I ran vaguely hearing the others follow my lead behind me. For once Ilehana's defiance has paid off, for months she's been stealing sedatives to help us with the plan, maybe her scars aren't for nothing after all. We all had a vile of sedatives to injected into the scientists that came to get us, it all came down to a matter of who was getting taken first and then they'd released the others. Ilehana got the chance to get back at them there being the one to give the injection and get us out. After that we ran through the corridors to the exit that Americus had found through listen closely to the scientists as the spoke and watching as they took us places. As we ran we took out anyone who got in our way which thankfully wasn't too many but we still didn't have heaps of time before the sedatives wore off. We came out into the open surrounded by cloudy skies and dying greenish brown grass with a chain linked fence before us. We each scrambled up as fast as possible before jumping down and setting off running which is where we are now. We had to get as far away as possible; my only hope was somehow someone would drive passed and help us. I knew it was false hope but at least it was something.

The burning pain from running had long since overtaken our legs and we'd resorted to walking along the deserted road in hoping of finding a town or something soon. The darkness of night was slowly creeping up on us as in the distance tiny flickers of light appeared. Hope filled me as I saw these lights appear. We began to run faster, ignoring the pain until we came into view of the small town before us. Our only hope now was that we could find someone who'd take us in and help us.

I couldn't believe that the world had no compassion left in it. At every one of the past four houses we'd been to we'd been declined entrance, food or even just help. My heart dropped to my toes in fear that if we didn't find safety soon we'd be caught and have to go back to that evil place in which we'd just escaped. I crossed my slim fingers in hope that the next house would have some kind of compassionate person living within its walls. A girl looking around the same age as me answered the door, her shoulder length brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

"Hi" she answered looking curiously out at us her eyes full of confusion.

I started to explain telling her of our escape and where we'd come from when her eyes widened in shock. I looked through the darkness behind me and yet saw nothing of what could've frightened her.

"Quick, inside now!" she cried pulling me in by my wrist.

She bolted the door behind us as a new figure appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Kitty?" the voice called

I turned to see the owner of the voice that had just been spoken and found myself looking at a girl with auburn hair streaked with two straight white bangs at the front.

"What is going on?" I demanded snapping back to attention; yes I was glad they'd helped us by now I was totally confused.

"We come from a school for gifted youngsters, mutants. Anyway the Professor had heard of a place where scientists were experimented of non-mutant children and turning them into mutants, but he never got to find out more because he was killed. Anyway that's beside the point because now Ororo who took over the school has heard from someone that this place is real and she wanted us to find out about it so sent us here, and then you turned up."

I move closer to the girl looking deep within her eyes to find the proof she was telling the truth.

"You're mutants?"

The girls nodded and I chose not to question it further, if I asked about their powers they'd ask about mine and I didn't want to spread the word that we were lab created mutants, my gut told me that would be much worse than being born as a mutant. I turned and looked towards my girls each one looked glad to be there, glad they were safe. I knew we'd need to get further away still but this place would suit us just fine for the night.

As I lay in the provided bed I looked across at Snow, she may be the youngest of us all but she is one of the bravest people I could ever know. She had to grow up so quick and her lab given powers didn't help, she was only six, still a child and yet she was given the treatment to change her from a normal human girl into a mutant. She gained mild telepathy which caused her to grow up so fast and be brave with all the thoughts she cold hear being projected around her. To make it harder on her she had also learn to live with snowy white wings with grey speckles that decorated her small back. Out of all of us she was the only other to gain wings though hers are not as big as mine at full wing span and to make me different I have the lighter bone structure and my bones and muscles are able heal at a faster rate than normal. They figured the wings had something to do with similarities within our blood but when they tested it the found we were sisters by blood, not that they told us about it, it was one of those little slips that Snow picked up on with her telepathy.

Across from Snow I saw Ilehana she tossing and turning in her sleep, I knew she had terrible nightmares but she'd never admit it and I'd never let on that I knew. Ilehana keep a strong composure about it, she felt she had to be strong and she'd never had the chance to ever let down her guard before anyway, not with being in the labs. She was brave but she also stood up for what she believed in meaning some of her scars could've been avoided if she could've just held her tongue. She is a naturally outgoing person and her demanding green eyes hold a great power within them giving her the ability to mildly influence people to do as she please but the scientist found a way to block themselves from it when the realised. She also has a piercing scream that goes beyond the normal levels of a human scream with it echoing in a pitch so loud it can shatter glass if she pleases and paralyse her victims as they try to prevent the sound. She has more control over it now and is able to change the pitch to please herself. Although yet again the scientist found ways to prevent the affects of her scream and eventually she stopped using it in place of her defiance and standing up to the scientists.

Lastly to my right is Americus, the quiet one out of us all, but her silence suits her power allowing her control over electronic items making her silent learning easier. Though when she's angry you'll know because she has a tendency to create mile power surges wherever she is when angry overtakes her. She also has a computer like mind and can sense other mutants and their powers though she doesn't let on about that power so much.

These people were my family and we were safer than we'd ever been now. I could only hope it would stay that way.


End file.
